The vision or aim of this activity to establish a central Coordinating Center, for the RePORT International project, which will serve to co-ordinate and organize all the RePORT projects in the various countries such as India, Brazil, Indonesia, South Africa and others. RePORT International consists of member countries that are participating in the RePORT consortium, helping to build and enhance biomedical and clinical research capacity in the countries by establishing prospective longitudinal cohorts of TB patients and their contacts, or other high TB risk patients, for studies using state of the art research tools. The objective of RePORT International is to provide a platform for coordinated TB research by establishing a common set of standards and definitions; harmonized observational cohorts with well characterized populations; consolidated bio-specimen banks; and, integrated data collection and analysis strategies. It is envisioned that each participating country will support local research teams to develop RePORT cohorts, which will be available for clinical studies to address questions of local, regional and international importance.